1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to photodetectors, and more particularly to photodiode pixel arrays.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional photodiode arrays are subject to leakage between pixels. Leakage between pixels generally occurs at the interface between a dielectric passivation layer and a semiconductor which tends to contribute towards the overall dark current of pixel array. Dark current is a significant contributor to the overall camera level noise and any increase in dark currently degrades the signal to noise ratio of the entire system in which the PDA's are used. The design and the method of processing the photodiode array play a significant role in defining the levels of dark current in a PDA
Such conventional photodiode array designs have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved designs.